Dheanin kieli
Dheanin kieli (dhean) on indoeurooppalaiseen kielikuntaan kuuluva kieli. Äidinkielenään sitä puhuu noin 17 miljoonaa ihmistä. Lähes kaikki puhujat asuvat Roomassa. Dheanin lähimmät sukulaiskielet ovat englanti, aïchli ja kirja. Kielioppi on hyvin pitkälti sama kuin englannin kielessä. Äänneoppi Kirjaimet ja äänteet Diftongit Puhutussa dheanin kielessä pyritään välttämään diftongeja aina kun vain on mahdollista. Tunnetuin esimerkki tästä on diftongi oe ''joka on lausuttaessa aina ɔ:. Kaksi muuta esimerkkiä diftongeista ovat ''ei ''ja ''ai, joissa diftongi kyllä selvästi ja usein jopa korostetusti. Esimerkiksi ei ''sanassa ''fein ''(erittäin, hyvin) äännetään fɛin ja ''ai ''sanassa ''cail ''(tyttö) äännetään käil. Poikkeuksiakin sääntöihin toki löytyy, sillä kielihän olisi muuten aivan liian helppoa. Esimerkiksi sana ''ceir (autot) lausutaan kiʲr, kun taas sana ceirthe ''(neljätoista) lausutaan kɛirθe S-äänteet S-äänne lausutaan usein puhekielessä suhuässänä ʃ, vaikka se viralliseen transkriptioon olisikin merkattu normaaliksi s-äänteeksi. Tämä on kuitenkin enemmänkin murteellinen asia, eikä monikaan Thedeanin ulkopuolella asuva dheania taitava henkilö korosta ässiään mitenkään. Kielioppi Substantiivit Monikon pääte on yleensä ''-(e)s. Joillakin sanoilla on epäsäännöllinen monikko, kuten ci – coin, ann – anni, bairn – beirn. Yksikkömuotoisiin ryhmäsanoihin liittyvä verbi voi olla monikossa, esimerkiksi the staff ar. Yksikön epämääräinen artikkeli on an; monikossa ei ole epämääräistä artikkelia. Määräinen artikkeli on the. Henkilöistä käytettävän genetiivin tunnus on yksikössä ’''s'' ja monikossa pelkkä heittomerkki. Esineistä ja asioista puhuttaessa käytetään o''-genetiiviä. Poikkeus tosin sääntöön tässäkin: mikäli omistaja alkaa vokaalilla, onkin genetiivi ''of. ''Esimerkiksi ''the king o Thedean ''ja ''the lainn of Amroon. Adjektiivit Adjektiivin vertailumuodot ovat komparatiivi ''-er'' ja superlatiivi the -est. Joidenkin adjektiivien, etenkin pitkien, tai partisiippien (kuten scared), kohdalla käytetään vertailumuotoja mair – most. Epäsäännöllisiä adjektiiveja ovat muun muassa gad – gwell – the gwailt (’hyvä’) ja droch – wars – the wairst (’paljon’). Adverbit Adverbille ei dheanin kielessä ole erillistä päätettä vaan ne esiintyvät lauseessa adjektiivimuodossa. Poikkeuksena sääntöön ovat kuitenkin epäsäännölliset adverbit, joita ovat esimerkiksi wel – gwell – gwailt ('hyvin') ja far – feir – fairst ''('kaukana') Pronominit Persoonapronominit muotoineen ovat: Demonstratiivipronominit: Verbit Verbin aikamuotoja ovat preesens, imperfekti, perfekti, pluskvamperfekti ja futuuri. Näistä jokaisella on yleis- ja kestomuoto. Kestomuoto kuvaa jatkuvaa toimintaa ja yleismuoto tavallisesti esimerkiksi päättynyttä tai lyhyttä tapahtumaa. Alla olevassa taulukossa on säännöllisen ''tae care (’pitää/rakastaa/välittää’) -verbin taivutus aikamuodoissa yksikön kolmannessa persoonassa: Tulevaa aikaa voi kuvata joskus myös preesensillä tai be goin tae -rakenteella. Aikamuodot (kuten myös pronominit sekä ajan ja paikan määreet) muuttuvat tietyissä tilanteissa siirryttäessä suorasta esityksestä epäsuoraan. Verbin tapaluokkia ovat indikatiivi, imperatiivi (joka on perusmuodon kaltainen) ja konditionaali (joka muodostetaan wid-apuverbillä). Konditionaalilla on neljä muotoa: nykyajan ja menneen ajan yleis- ja kestomuodot. Säännölliset verbit taipuvat kuten care-verbi: care – cared – cared. Dheanissa on hyvin paljon epäsäännöllisiä verbejä, kuten go – gaed – gon (’mennä’). Vaillinaisia apuverbejä (joilta puuttuu tiettyjä muotoja) ovat muun muassa can/ceid, must, may/micht, shall, will, sheid, wid. Passiivi muodostetaan apuverbillä be (’olla’), joka taipuu aikamuodon ja subjektin mukaan, esimerkiksi The house '''was' painted'' (’Talo maalattiin’). Myös we-, ye-, thi-, un-'' ja ''fowk-muotoisia passiiveja voidaan käyttää, esimerkiksi Thi tell that... (’Sanotaan että...’). Gerundi on verbin ''-in''-päätteinen muoto. Sitä käytetään esimerkiksi partisiipin preesensissä, kuten flein ''(’lentävä’); tai -minen-muodossa, kuten ''saimin (’uiminen’). Lauseenvastikkeita esiintyy lähinnä kirjoitetussa kielessä. Yleisimpiä lauseenvastikkeita on ''-in'', esimerkiksi fecin (’näyttäen’). Muita lauseenvastikkeena käytettyjä muotoja ovat partisiipin perfekti ja infinitiivi. Sanajärjestys Dheanin sanajärjestys on väitelauseissa suora (subjekti– predikaatti– objekti) ja kysymyksessä joskus käänteinen, esimerkiksi silloin kun kysymyssana ei ole subjektina (kuten Cen dae ya bei wi?). Kysymyslauseen voi myös muodostaa yksinkertaisesti (predikaatti– subjekti– objekti). Esimerkiksi Caint ya an new car? ''('Ostitko sinä uuden auto?'). Adverbiaalit ovat yleensä lauseen lopussa, järjestyksessä tapa – paikka – aika, mutta usein tästäkin säännöstä voi joustaa, jolloin kielestä kuitenkin tulee hieman runollisempaa. Muodollinen subjekti Muodollisia subjekteja ovat ''it ja thair, esimerkiksi It was alain in Mai (’toukokuussa oli ihanaa’) tai Thair ar ulla in the basket (’korissa on omenoita’). Negatiivi Nae-apusanan avulla joillekin dheanin kielen verbeille voi muodostaa niin sanotun negatiivin, jota käytetään kun joku EI tehnyt jotain (esim. He daennae know, 'Hän ei tiedä'). Tämä kuitenkin toimii vain yleisimmillä verbeillä, kuten be, dae, go ja can, muiden kanssa on käytettävä negatiiviverbejä apuverbeinä. Alla taulukossa kaikki negatiiviverbit, joiden kanssa voi käyttää negatiivia suoraan pääverbiin kytkettynä: KESKEEEENN Luokka:Kielet Luokka:Valtiopeli 11 Luokka:Valtiopeli 12 Luokka:Valtiopeli 13 Luokka:Valtiopeli 14 Luokka:Germaaniset kielet